


Gloves

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Holding Hands, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: Arthur and Kiku go ice skating.





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> G Rated? I haven't heard that name in years...  
> I had a pretty sensual idea in mind when I picked the prompt (this is for the Aph Advent Calendar, Dec 9: Gloves), but my posting date landed right in the middle of finals, so alas i had no time to write it.  
> Oh well, here's some fluff.

Kiku thinks Arthur’s hands are going to feel cold. Maybe because he’s so pale, like blood doesn’t flow under the skin. But his cheeks have taken on a red tinge now that they’re close.

 

Kiku had wobbled over to him across the ice, and Arthur stretched out his arms to him, perfectly balanced. 

Kiku hadn’t meant to slip and tumble gracelessly against him, but his skate caught a rough patch of ice, and he did.

Arthur was laughing, holding him up as Kiku clutched his hands for stability, legs still shaking. 

It only took a moment after Arthur’s laughter died down for it to become much too quiet. 

They held onto each other for just a bit longer than it took for Kiku to regain his balance. In those few seconds, Kiku realized he could feel the warmth of Arthur’s hand through their gloves.

Being so close in public was uncomfortable. Kiku quickly pulled away, only to find that the warmth continued to linger on his skin. A ghostlike presence of heat burned into his palm that followed him after he left Arthur’s side, slowly wisping away. 

 

Later, while walking back from the park, it’s snowing heavily. They’re under Arthur’s umbrella, huddled close enough that their fingers brush. Arthur bumps his knuckles against Kiku’s fingers again, and it’s definitely intentional now; a questioning gesture. 

Kiku holds his hand this time, the connection hidden mostly between their bodies.

 


End file.
